Warning: May Cause Cancer
by Lolita-Death-Bunny
Summary: Dir en grey story. It starts when Dir en Grey was getting started in forming the band. There's romance and drama and all other sorts of stuff. I'm following their career as closly as I can here.
1. Ritsuka Meets Die

Warning: May Cause Cancer Part one

I do not own Dir en grey. Just the origional characters such as Ritsuka and Keiko who is introduced next. The POV will switch between Ritsuka and Keiko.

-------------------------------

It was just lying there, staring at me. Though, come to think, I was staring at it. Well, in any case, I had come to a pub my boyfriend had sent me to and as I was starting through the door, I noticed something tan from the corner of my eye. Someone must have dropped it, I mean that seems like the answer made sense. So, being the nice girl I am, I picked the wallet up and stepped off to the side as to not block the door. I opened it and found the photo ID. 'Andou Daisuke'. The name sounded familiar but I wasn't sure where I had heard it before. Maybe Tooru had said his name before. What stood out from this piece of plastic was not the handsome face but what the face was hiding under. And that happened to be long bright red hair.

After a moment, I slipped the ID back inside and held the wallet close to my side. My eye's flickered around the room and stopped on a mess of bright red. I saw another man with him, a very feminine man. He looked familiar and the only thing I could think of was the drummer for Tooru's band. I started forward and stopped a few time, hesitating and hoping that my coming over wouldn't interrupt anything. After a few seconds of debating, I started forward. The place smelled like alcohol and cigarette smoke. Several round tables were scattered around the room and there was a bar near the back. Three long shelves were lined with bottles of different drinks.

My teeth were digging into my lower lips and I could feel a light twinge of pain as a bit of blood was drawn. Butterflies battered against my ribs. I never liked greeting strangers but I was sure that the wallet belonged to the man. I lifted my hand and tapping on the red head's should. He turned around and smiled hugely, light brown eyes lighting up. "Can we help you?" he asked. I could tell there was a double meaning to his words. I head out the tan leather wallet, "I found this outside and I was wondering if you were Andou Daisuke. The man in the photo ID looked a lot like you so I thought that maybe it was yours," I was rambling and forced myself to stop.

He took the wallet and rose from the chair, "Thank you very much, I had been wondering how I was going to pay for my drinks. I noticed the man beside him had stood up too. "I'm Andou Daisuke, as you already know; and this," he gestured to the feminine man, "Is Terachi Shinya. You can just call him Shin-chan." Shinya nodded and smiled softly, "I believe we've met before," he said in a soft tone. I nodded, now knowing for sure that it really had been Tooru's drummer. "I'm Manea Ritsuka." Daisuke smiled a bit wider which surprised me because I never thought that it would get as big as it did. All of his teeth were showing.

Daisuke looked at Shinya, "You two know each other?" he asked, a dark brow arching in question. We both nodded and clapped his hands together, "Great. Then how about I ask you out," he was speaking to me now, "for Friday night and reschedule our meeting," he spoke to Shinya again. Shinya shook his head and pointed to me, my teeth digging into my lip again, "I can't go out with you," I responded softly. Daisuke's smile dropped and his head cocked to the side, "And why not?" he asked. Shinya answered this question, "Because she is dating someone already." The red head looked at me, waiting to see if it was true. I only had to nod.

He shrugged, "That's alright. You should bring your boyfriend to see me play Saturday," he handed me a small card as he spoke. I smiled at the name of the club and looked up, "Have you played here before?" I asked curiously. He shook his head, "No, but Shinya here has. He's in a band with some kid named Kyo." I giggled and Shinya shook his head, "She knows that," he said rolling his eyes, "She's Kyo's girlfriend." Daisuke looked back at me, both eyebrows at me, "He's so…odd and short." I was appalled, "Why would his height have something to do with this?" I asked coldly. The red head took a half step back, "Whoa, down girl. I was just meaning that you could use a guy to look up to."

Shinya sighed and touched Daisuke's arm, "Die, please stop." He was right to stop him for if he had not, I might have started yelling. "I have to go. It was nice seeing you again Shin-chan. I'll see you Saturday." I ignored Daisuke as I turned and stomped out of the door.

It was an hour and a half drive back up to Kyo's place and I was still fuming as I drove home. Trying to sooth the anger, I slipped in a CD Tooru had burned for me with several tracks. This helped a little but I still couldn't help but think of what Daisuke said. Each time I could see the stupid grin on his face and the tone of his voice as he spoke the words. If Tooru found out then he would find some way to beat the crap out of his insulter. He never liked to be teased about his height.

Before I could register where I was, the car was stopped and I was looking at the building where Tooru lived. It was surprising that I hadn't noticed the time flying by. As I got out of the car, I popped the trunk and closed the driver's side door. Once I reached the back of the car, I pulled a tan box from it and closed the hood. We were currently trying to get my stuff moved into Tooru's apartment. I spent most of my time there so we decided that I was to move in. His apartment was on the second floor so I headed to the stairs and made my way up. Once at the door, I raised my knee and balanced the box on it, using one hand to make sure it didn't fall.

With the free hand, I knocked quickly and caught the box, lowering my knee. Behind the door I could hear grumbling and the lock being played with. With a stab of regret, I realized I had woken Tooru up. The door opened and the annoyed face of the black haired man softened. His hair was standing up in odd ways and he had put his glasses on upside down. "I'm so sorry Tooru-kun," I said quickly as he let me in. He followed me to the stack of boxes I had started to build. He grumbled that he didn't really care and pulled me to the couch, sitting me down and then resting his head in my lap.

His eyes closed and I whispered that I loved him softly, stroking the soft bits of his hair. I got a faint answer that I could make out as 'I love you too'. I smiled at the sleeping man on my lap and then looked for his remote. I was rather lucky that it had been sitting within arms reach. Before I switched the TV on, I removed his glasses so that they wouldn't get broken as he slept. After staring at him for a few more minutes, I turned the TV on, turning the volume down as to not wake him.

I had been watching TV for about an hour before Tooru started to wake up. He stirred as the theme to some ridiculous anime started and I switched it off, looking to him now. I could feel the heat from his yawn through my jeans. I smiled softly as he sat up and blinked through the sleep. His head titled to the side, "When did you get here?" he asked groggily. I laughed a little and pressed my lips to his cheek. "I arrived an hour ago Tooru-kun. I woke you but you fell back asleep."

I watched as he started to really wake up and finally remember letting me in. "Oh yeah," he said softly. His head rested against my shoulder, "Do you want to go back to sleep?" I asked softly, my smile fading a bit. He looked up and nodded but took my hand as he stood up. "This time you're coming with me. I sleep much better when you're with me," he said dragging me to his room. I laughed a little again and kicked my shoes off as he curled up in bed. Something Tooru hated was when I napped with him with jeans on. So before I lay down, I pulled my pants off and let them near my shoes.

He didn't seem to notice my pants disappearing because he was already half asleep again. Before we both fell asleep, he gave me a quick kiss on the lips and curled up against me. As a response, I pressed my lips lightly to his neck and whispered that I hoped he slept well. I felt a shiver run down his spin and I smiled, glad I had done my job. He grumbled again but it was in his sleep this time. I watched him from where I was until I felt drowsy and fell into sleep.

When I woke up, I wasn't sure how long we had been asleep. I pulled my pants back on after slipping from his grasp. Tooru was still asleep of course, light snoring gave it away. I sat on my knees and folded my arms on the edge of the bed, resting m chin on top. I knew that he would be a bit peeved that I was watching him but I couldn't help it. He just looked so cute and innocent. Of course he would kill me if I admitted it to his face. As I watched him, the thought of this afternoon's conversation flooded my mind and I couldn't help but fight back tears.

Why would anyone think that height mattered in a relationship? I lover Tooru because was just so cute and fun to be around even though he tries to be scary. I could see him stirring now and brown eyes flickered open. The male jumped slightly. I supposed finding your girlfriend watching you while you slept with tears running down her cheeks would startle anyone. Tooru sat up and I buried my face in my arms, trying to hide the tears. As my eyes closed, I could feel his weight shifting over to where I was and then I felt his hand stroking at my hair.

"What's wronge?" he asked softly, his voice was still heavy with sleep. I shook my head, stopping the flow of tears. I heard a sigh and then the pressure on the bed lifted. The next thing I knew, he had pulled me into an embrace. "Please just tell me," he said, annoyance lacing his voice. He hated it when people kept things from him. Before I pulled from his embrace to speak, I whipped the teas away. I smiled softly as I looked at him, "Just don't get mad," I said before launching into the story.

I was glad when he only sighed. "You thought it would bother me?" he asked. I only nodded and after a few seconds of silence I said, "It usually does." He shrugged, "This time it didn't." I smiled and rested against him, "Height doesn't matter anyway," I said as he kissed my head. "Yeah. You're just jealous that I'm taller," he was smirking now. Tooru let me go and I arched a brow, "By half a foot," I said in defense. His eyes rolled and I stood up, pulling Tooru up as well. "I love you Tooru-kun," I said as he took my hand in his and led me from the bedroom. He paused in the hallway and turned towards me, "I love you too Ritsu-chan."

We both smiled and he brought his lips to mine for a few short seconds. Once he pulled away, he looked towards the boxes, "Is that all?" he asked. I rolled my eyes again, "Yes. I brought the last box earlier." He seemed happy by this fact and pulled me to the living room. "Do you play tonight?" I asked as we settled on the couch. I had started playing with his hair as he flipped through the channels on the TV, "Nope. I play tommorow and Friday." I nodded, "You know, that guy Daisuke is playing Saturday. We should go watch."

Tooru looked up at me, confused, "I thought you didn't like him." I sighed, "Well, he did invite us and it would be rude to decline. Besides, Shinya's going and I wanna see how this guy plays." He shrugged and went back to channel surfing while I took to playing with his hair again.


	2. Keiko and Shinya

As usual, I was out on Friday. I went to the same club for the same reason, to see someone. He never saw me though, that was for sure. This particular someone was the drummer of a band that performed on Friday's and sometimes Saturday nights. I listened to the music, but I never really heard anything but the drumming. Some men passed my table during their set, "Man that drummer is one hot chick," they said, throwing suggestive glances to the man at the drums. I started snickering and they turned to glare, "I'm sure he would appreciate the comment," I said through the laughter. It calmed down as the two walked away and I noticed that there was no more music.

The band was heading off stage and I stood up from the chair becoming extremely nervous. I had convinced myself that I could talk to him tonight. And that was exactly what I was going to do. After fifteen minutes, the band appeared from back stage. The vocalist, guitarists, bass, and finally, the drummer. I took a deep breath as he went to sit with the vocalist. Before I got to the table, another girl appeared, complimenting Shinya. I was close to turning around when I noticed she had turned to Kyo and wrapped her arms around his neck. They were joined at the lips for a few minutes before she hopped into his lap.

With another deep breath, I continued on my quest. As I got closer to the table, I noticed that the girl had long wavy black hair with light brown running through it. Kyo was stroking her hair while her head rested in the crook of his neck. They were both smiling and talking to each other as well as Shinya. At last I had reached him and my hand extended forward, tapping the man on the shoulder. Every pair of eye's turned to me and my cheeks burned bright red. "Ehm, Hi," was all I could really manage at this point. Shinya muttered his hello and went back to sipping his water. Kyo beamed and pointed to the chair, "Come join us," he said. The girl nodded, "Yea. I don't like being the only girl at the table."

"You guys were great," I complimented, "I especially liked the drumming." Kyo made a noise I would have expected from a high school student, "Someone has a crush on you," he said with a smirk in Shinya's direction. I felt heat turning my cheeks a bright red again and looked at my lap. "Tooru," I heard the girl say, "You can be so insensitive sometimes." Her voice sounded angry and I looked up to see her on her feet. She shook her hair and turned, heading towards the door and her car, which I really wouldn't have known.

That left Shinya and I alone.

The silence lasted a few minutes before he spoke, "Would you like something to drink." It surprised me but I shook my head, "No thank you," I said, smiling a little. He seemed to look me over. My outfit was a simple, tight black shirt and a sort purple skirt. Boot's climbed my legs to the knees where they stopped. Buckles covered the front. "Shouldn't you be home by now?" he asked tilting his head to the side. "I don't think so, why?" The only thing I could think of was that I was annoying him in some way. This made me even more nervous. "Well, you look a little young to be out here in the club." So that was it. I shook my head, "I'm not much younger that you," and to prove this, I pulled out my drivers license and handed it to him, "See."

He laughed a little and it made me smile. He had a cute laugh. "So, your name is Keiko, ne?" I nodded as he handed the piece of plastic back to me. He held his hand out, "I'm Terachi Shinya." I shook his hand, another blush tinting my cheeks. "I know your name. I've met your bassist before." His eyes brows raised and our hand dropped as the other two had returned. The girl looked annoyed and Kyo looked like he just wanted to leave. "Hey Shinya, who's your friend?" he asked gesturing to me. The girl sighed again, "You don't just blurt out something like that Tooru. You should ask her what her name is instead of saying it like that.

The dark haired man glared at his girlfriend, "Would you not call me Tooru." He shook his head and looked to me, "I'm sorry for being so rude," I could tell he was straining to be polite, "May I ask your name?" I felt as if I was in a situation that if I made one sudden mood, one of the two across from me would pounce and start tearing my flesh off. I responded anyway, "I'm Ichikawa Keiko." He nodded, "I'm Kyo. Please do not call me Tooru." The girl looked at me at, her arms folded across her chest. "I'm Manea Ritsuka," she held her hand out and I shook it.

Kyo looked at Ritsuka, "I forgot to tell you, we've been scheduled to play tommorow. We're playing after that Daisuke guy's band." Ritsuka rolled her eyes, "When did you plan to tell me that?" she asked coldly. Her brown eyes were narrowed toward the man beside her. "I was gonna tell you when we got home." Her arms dropped into her lap and one reached forward for a drink on the table. I was sure she missed the look given to her by Kyo because she downed more than half the glass at once. "She told you about Die then," Shinya said looking to Kyo. He nodded, "We were gonna come she him play because 'it would be rude to decline his invitation'. He was using a mocking tone as he spoke the last part.

Shinya and I were both confused by this. Ritsuka stood, apparently very annoyed now, "Can we just go home?" she asked softly, even though there was still venom forced into it. Kyo sighed and nodded, "Fine." Ritsuka threw apologetic glances at Shinya and I, "See you tommorow Shin-chan. And I'll so you later Keiko-san." We both nodded and the two walked off. As mad at each other as I thought they were, I noticed their fingers became laced together. It was a bit confusing.

The male beside me seemed to notice my confusion. "They fight all the time," he said. My head turned towards him, "They always make up?" I asked. He nodded and then seemed to get a bit nervous. "Anyway, I was wondering if you would want to come again tommorow and maybe we could go have coffee after the show." I was defiantly surprised by this. Neither one of us knew each other well enough but maybe we could get to know each other. I nodded, "Sounds fine. But if I don't sleep tommorow night, I'm blaming you." He smiled and nodded.

After a moment I pulled out my phone and rose quickly, "I'm so sorry, I've got to go." He looked startled but he nodded anyway, "I'll see you tommorow," he said. I smiled and gave him a quick, and awkward, hug before rushing out of the doors. In the clear night's air, I began to realize that the one man I had been pining over for weeks had asked me out for coffee. A huge smile broke loose and spread as I swiftly drove away from the neon signs around the club.

I went through my usual haste to make it to the club. Tonight promised to be something of an adventure. Later on, I had a date of sorts with Shinya and it would maybe lead to something else. At least, that's what I was hoping for. He might not want it to progress and understood this, even as I paid the bouncer and slipped into the crowded club. I paused to look around for any sign of Kyo, Ritsuka or Shinya. My looking efforts found nothing until I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, nearly knocking Ritsuka over.

"Hey, Shiny-chan said you'd be coming. Come on," she spoke over the loud noises around us and pulled me towards a table with three drinks on it. She sat down and it took a seat next to her. I took notice that the table we were at sat near the stage and we had the perfect view of the show. Ritsuka pushed a drink towards me and smiled. I took it and sipped at it, never being one to drink. "I noticed last night that when you started to drink, Kyo gave you an odd look. What was that about?" I asked. I knew I was being nosey but I couldn't really help it. She sighed and set her drink down, "Tooru almost died the first time he drank and so he worries about me. I was just mad last night or I wouldn't have drunken it that fast."

I nodded, not really wanting to pry further. But there was one thing that I was curious about, "Did you two make up?" I asked. Ritsuka smiled and nodded, "We always do. Though, this time we didn't make up till this morning but when we both got to talking…well," she paused, obviously lost in the morning's events, "Let's just say that we both got a bit of pleasure out of it." She laughed lightly and a spokes person for the bar come on the mic before she could finish and introduced a band. As the band members came onstage, I noticed that the guitar player had unusually bright red hair and he seemed to wink at Ritsuka who just glared at him.

I looked at Ritsuka, "Do you know him?" I asked as they started playing. She looked at me and nodded angrily, "He hit on me the other day and insulted Tooru-kun." I nodded, not pressing the matter further. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed that Ritsuka was staring at me. "What?" I asked turning to look at her. She giggled, "I noticed, you got Shin-chan to say more than he's ever really said to us before. Tooru and I were really surprised." I arched my eyebrows, "Is he normally quiet?" I asked. She shrugged, "Well, he usually keeps to himself. We don't even know his phone number. But you got him to ask you out and he seems excited.

My cheeks turned red again and our attention was brought back to the band that launched into their second song. They didn't sound bad but they didn't sound good either. It more so sounded like they didn't rehearse too often. They were off beat and the vocalist seemed to get a bit annoyed by this. They finished this and played their third song before heading off stage. We watched for the band to leave the stage area and soon enough they did. The man with bright red hair headed towards us. "Hey ladies," he said taking a seat next Ritsu-chan, yes I already had a nickname for her.

I nodded, "Hello. I'm Ichikawa Keiko," I said with a smile. He smiled in a cute way, "So you're the one Shinya was telling me about. Nice to meet you. I'm Andou Daisuke." I smiled back and clapped with everyone else as Kyo and Shinya's band appeared on stage. Ritsuka seemed to Daisuke as Kyo came to the mic and gave her a smile that had something else behind than just a hello. He addressed the crowd and they launched into their three song set. They played a song that I had dubbed my favorite already and transitioned into the other songs that I had grown to like as well.

As they played another man came to our table, addressing Daisuke though. He talked to him about helping to form a new band he was going to call La:Sadie's. Daisuke told the man that he was in a band and the man, whose name I thought was Kaoru's, talked him into joining this new band. Soon enough, Kyo and Shinya had joined the crowd. Shinya took a seat next to me while Kyo took Daisuke's abandoned seat, also taking Ritsu-Chan's hand into his own. The other two approached our table so that all of us could hear this new man. "Hello, I'm Niikura Kaoru. I have a proposition for you two." He was speaking to Kyo and Shinya. Not Ritsuka and myself.


	3. Ritsuka and Kyo's Make up

Once Kyo's band started playing, it wasn't hard to ignore Daisuke. My gaze was trained to Tooru, who was screaming into the microphone. A small smile turned the corners of my lips up. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed two things. One being the way that Keiko looked at Shinya and the second was the look I was getting from Daisuke. It looked as if he didn't understand why I was looking at Tooru the way I was. Somehow, his voice always drew me near to him. That's how it started anyway.

I was walking home from school when I heard him singing with only drums in the background. I looked around and found that he was singing to the drummer, such a feminine drummer, I had thought. At first I thought the boy was a girl, he just had all of the right features for one. Once their short song ended, the boy singing noticed me. "Hey, you there!" he shouted in annoyance. I didn't really say anything. I just muttered that I was sorry and that I liked his singing. He thanked me and invited me to listen to a bit more.

I accepted of course and we got to talking. He had thought I was an elementary school student and I got offended. "Just because I'm short doesn't mean that I'm in a lower grade. I'll have you know I'm in high school." I was defensive because I hated people commenting about my height. The drummer helped me out by saying that he had seen me around campus and in the music room. Back in the day I played a little bit of guitar but I was never really that good. After he apologized, I left, deciding that I needed to get home. I told him I would see him around and he nodded.

It was only a day or so later that I saw Tooru. School had let out and I was headed to the gate when the girly guy ran past me. I turned around to find that three guys had been laughing and pointing in his direction. It made me mad. No one had the right to tease someone about appearances, especially when they weren't the prettiest flowers in the garden. I turned around and stomped towards them, "Excuse me, but what right do you have to tease him?" I asked angrily. The 'oh'ed at being told off by me and the leader, I could only guess, stepped forward. "What do you plan to do about it shrimp?" he asked. My eyes were narrowed and I took a step forward, "I plan on kicking your ass. That's what." The boys behind the brute laughed loudly, as did their leader. His hands reached forward and pushed me roughly to the ground.

I landed on my backside with a thud and that drew out another loud chorus of laughter. One of the other of the group came behind me and took the guitar I had. He lifted it high above his head, "No," I had cried out. He only laughed and brought it down against the ground. There was a loud splintering sound as it hit the ground and broke off everywhere. The strings curled up against the dark wood of the neck and the wooden body was broke beyond repair. Tears welled up in my eyes and they started an all new round of teasing. There was no reason to get up now. They would only push me back down. "Hey!" I heard a familiar annoyed voice yell from behind me. The group of boy's looked up with narrowed eyes.

"Why don't you try beating on each other instead of girls smaller than you." They laughed at this as I felt hands touch the tops of my arms. Tooru lifted me up off of the ground. "Here to help your girlfriend?" They asked, obviously mocking him now. "That's right meat head, now why don't you run along and have your tea and cookies." This wasn't the smartest idea because a meaty fist was swung at him and managed to knock Tooru to the ground. I gasped with a small scream and dropped to my knees. By this time, his nose was bleeding and several teachers had arrived in time to see the punch and broken guitar bits.

His band finished the set and came offstage. A pink haired man had taken Daisuke aside to talk to him so Tooru took his seat when they had reached the table. His hand laced with mine and before another word could be said, a man with pink hair approached our table. He introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Niikura Kaoru. I have a proposition for you two." He was speaking to Kyo and Shinya. They both introduced themselves, and then we came next. He spoke quick hellos before sitting down next to Shinya while Die took one next to Tooru. "Now, I've already spoken to Die about this but I am gonna ask you two.

"I'm forming a new band of the best I can find. Kyo, your vocals are amazing and we would love to have you with us," he turned to look at Shinya now, "You, well I haven't seen such great drumming since Yoshiki." He laughed and Shinya confirmed that his style and motivation had come from the X drummer. "So how about it? I've already got a bassist and I myself play guitar." Shinya and Tooru looked at each other, speaking through their eyes. They both smiled and it made me curious as to how this would all work out with the other members of their band.

Kaoru's hands came together in a clap, "Excellent. We should all meet here tommorow," he said handing out cards with an address on it. "Um, I'm sorry to interrupt but Tooru-kun and I have other plans," I spoke up. The next day was our third year anniversary and he wasn't going to miss it. Kaoru and Tooru both looked at. "Well, if he decides to show up, we're all meeting at nine. We'll leave about five." My eyes narrowed and I leaned back in my chair. There was no way I was letting Tooru off that easy. Kaoru drifted off after saying goodbye and Shinya and Keiko announced they had a date of sorts. I could see a faint blush on both of their cheeks as the left together.

I stood up, still annoyed. Tooru stood next to me, seeming un-annoyed by this whole thing. He took my hand and led me through the dancing bodies to the door and ultimately the car. It was a small beat up hunk of junk. Silver with missing patches or just spots of rust. The inside was fairly nice though. The seats were soft and white, the ceiling needed to be reupholstered but that could be done easily with a stapler. We got into the car quietly and buckled up. We were ten minutes from home when he broke the silence. "Why are you mad?" he asked, looking to me for a brief second. I looked to him now. I wasn't mad before but I was most certainly getting there. "You do remember tomorrow's our anniversary, right?" I asked. He sighed.

"I didn't forget Ritsu. We have dinner reservations at seven and then we have the night to ourselves. This could be the big break we've been waiting for. I'll see if I can get out early." I rolled my eyes. That wasn't the point but at it was soothing to know that he was at least going to try. "Fine, but to make up for you absence for most of the day tommorow, we have to do something tonight." I noticed a smirk had appeared on his face as I spoke. He was getting the idea. "I'm up for that," he growled playfully. One of his hands slid from the steering wheel and was placed on my upper thigh. My eyebrow rose as I looked at him with a smirk all my own.

He sped up only slightly and we were home quicker than before. Once out of the car, we slammed the doors met in front of the car, linked hands, and Tooru locked the car door. We rushed up the stairs and Tooru unlocked the front door, slamming it closed and locking it as soon as I was inside. As soon as that happened, his lips were against mine roughly. His hands slipped round my waist and gripped my hair greedily. Mine did almost the same only I had my hands at his neck and head. Our shoes were kicked off and we were heading blindly to the fridge. We were biting at each other's lips roughly, kissing in-between. We broke apart so I could grab the can of whipped cream from the fridge. We were panting then, both feeling very lustful. He chased me to the bedroom, growling playfully. His shirt was thrown off as soon as I flopped onto the bed and he closed the door.

I could see that his eyes were glazed over with lust as he climbed over me, putting one leg on each side of my torso. He took the can roughly from my hand and stared down at me, looking over what he could of my clothed body. "This wont do," he muttered, referring to the cloths. He pulled my shirt from over my head with help on my part. There was one other thing that he could never manage to remove without my help. I laughed a little as always and removed my bra, tossing it to the side. He was grinning with hunger now. "Much better," he said as a cold bit of air swept over my bare chest. My nipples hardened and I noticed that Tooru was leaning down to take one in his teeth. Before he did this though, he shook the can vigorously before shooting the cold white cream onto the raised skin of my breast.

I moaned in pleasure as I felt his tongue swirling about it, teasing me ever so evilly. He stopped and ran a line of cream down my chest, starting to lick it off at the lowest point he could start at. Once it was gone, he covered my lips with his in a rough kiss. While his lips were working, his hands were removing his pants while my hands were doing the same to my pants. We discarded the cloths to side before quickly removing the last bit of cloths. My hands moved to his manhood and stroked it lightly; sending chills through his body as well as bring small moans form his lips. As a bit of revenge, he unexpectedly shoved a finger inside of me. This was followed by another and he was pulling them out before pushing them back in again.

This gathered louder moans from me. My hand stopped and moved up to the dresser, finding what it was I was looking for; a condom. I dropped the package on my chest and waited for him to put it on. He sighed and did as I requested. We were both ready for was coming next and before he could ask if I was ready, he was inside of me, thrusting as hard as he could. I screamed a bit as the pleasure started to sink in; the moans were in time with his thrusts. It wasn't too long before I felt Tooru release and pull out, his member had gone limp. My body relaxed as he fell to a heap beside me and smiled.

We kissed again. This time it was the soft cuddling kind of kiss we shared after something like this. We both knew that our sweaty bodies needed to be washed but that would be later on after we had cuddled. "I love you Tooru-kun," I said softly, twisting his hair around my fingers. He drew me in for another soft kiss, "I love you too Ritsu-chan." And that's how we fell asleep, in each others arms, sweaty and cum covered.


End file.
